


A Possibility of Change

by hiddenheadspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endverse Dean and Past Dean make appearances but not enough to be characters, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenheadspace/pseuds/hiddenheadspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam worries about the changes past!Dean might make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Possibility of Change

Lucifer speaks soothingly as he breaks Dean Winchester’s neck under his foot. It’s alright, Sam. He made his choices, remember? He sends a press of calm over Sam’s agitated muttering and shifting.

That’s when he sees the other-Dean, Dean from five years previously, frozen with horror written sharply across his face.

"Oh," Lucifer says, and afterward, after he leaves other-Dean to deal with the approaching Zachariah, they stop briefly at Detroit — rather, what was once Detroit — because Sam has pushed past the calm and wants to speak. The ruins of Detroit, kept empty and preserved at Lucifer’s decree of this spot of sacred, are a place that he thinks will help with the conversation Sam wants to have.

But won’t it change things, he says. Won’t Dean change how things go? He’ll stop me before I go to you.

Yes, he will, Lucifer agrees. But this — we — will always happen one way or another, remember. Destiny isn’t so easily thwarted.

True, Sam says. I just worry what else he’ll manage to change.

Your brother is quite stubborn, Lucifer says.

I guess it doesn’t affect us, Sam decides at last. I just wish —

That Dean, the Dean of their time, hadn’t had to die. An older brother killed in place of Michael, perhaps, and Sam’s quiet sorrow isn’t an outcome Lucifer would have wished for.

No, we will remain unaffected, no matter the changes made, he says, leaving any remarks about Dean’s death unsaid, and away they fly again.


End file.
